Heatbeats
by writerofthings19
Summary: When Penny enters a coma, she is haunted by flashbacks, and lives through her visitors who tell her whats going on in the real world
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOD!" Leonard yelled, entering the room at a quickened pace.

_Leonard! Hi! Thanks so much for coming! I'm so scared..._

"Penny..." He whispered quietly, brushing her hair from her face.

_What's wrong? I'm right here, who's in the hospital bed... What happened?_

Leonard didn't respond, instead trying to cover his tears with his sweater.

_Why aren't you answering me?_

_Answer me!_

_I am right here, why can't you hear me.._

"Can you hear me?"

_Yes, I can hear you, but can you hear me? What is going on?_

"I guess I never thought anything like this would happen."

_Anything like what?_

"Oh. Dr Hoffstader. I didn't know you were still here. I'm sorry, I can come back later." A female nurse burst into the room.

"It's ok." He replied. "I have some questions." He added after some hesitation. The nurse stopped in her tracks.

"Ok. What are you wondering?" She asked, standing over the bed.

"Can she hear me? Am I just wasting my time?" He asked carefully, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"It's not proven, but I think she can. I usually try and talk to my patients when I'm making my rounds." She replied.

"Will she wake up?"

"There's always a chance." The nurse answered. Leonard nodded. "My name's Emma, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks."

"Dr Hoffstader, visiting hours are over." A doctor burst into the room, his face tired looking and almost angry.

"No, I'm not leaving her." Leonard protested.

"It's policy." The doctor countered.

"I'm not leaving."

"Is there someone I can call to pick you up?"

"No. Didn't you hear me?"

"Dr Jones, could he stay for a few more minuets, I'm explaining to him exactly what's going on with his wife." Emma argued.

"No. You know the rules."

* * *

"Good morning, Penny!" Emma greeted cheerily. Her bright smile lit up the room.

* * *

_Good morning, Emma. Thanks for everything you said to Leonard. I don't really understand what's going on, but at least he does._

"How are you feeling this morning?" Emma asked, taking her pulse.

_Confused._

"Everything's looking good." Emma sat down on the bed, looking down at what everyone thought was Penny. "I think I need to tell you something about Dr. Jones. He's very clinical, it's just how he learned everything he knows. Don't hate him. He has a better side." Emma's green eyes stared to twinkle.

_Emma, what happened to me?_

"Penny, do you know what's going on?"

_No, please tell me._

"You're in a coma, Penny." Emma explained.

_I'm in a coma? But that doesn't make sense! How can I be in a coma? I'm right here, I don't know who that girl is in the bed who looks exactly like me, but... _

"I know, it's weird, and I'm really hoping I can meet you for real sometime." Emma paused. "I met your husband. He seems great. I wish I could have a guy like that..." Emma trailed off. "I've gotta go. I'll leave the radio on for you."

_Thanks Emma. Wait, what station is this? What sort of radio station plays Defying Gravity?_

* * *

"Ok, that was amazing! I can't believe we've been putting off seeing Wicked." Penny exclaimed as she left the theater.

"I wonder what they used to lift Elphaba during the Defying Gravity scene?" Leonard paused. "It didn't really seem wires. Maybe it was just good lighting."

"Probably. Where do you want to go for dinner? I don't think we can get home in a decent amount of time." Penny asked, her mind trailing off.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, I picked last time. You choose." Penny suggested.

"Hmmm... Well, we could maybe go to the Cheesecake factory?" Penny giggled at this suggestion.

"Ok. Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Penny! How's it going?" Emma greeted.

_Pretty constant Emma. It's been a week already. When can I leave?_

"I was here late last night again." Emma told her. "George got mad again."

_Emma, you need to tell him how you feel._

"He wants me to quit." Emma said quietly.

_EMMA! WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T QUIT!_

"I don't know what to do, Penny. He isn't like Leonard, he isn't understanding, he doesn't..." Emma trailed off. "Nevermind."

_No, Emma, come back! You CAN'T quit! I need you..._

* * *

"Hi Penny." Leonard greeted.

_I'm so glad you're here! You've visited me everyday so far, but I'm scared..._

"I talked to your nurse, Emily, I think her name was. She says you're doing fine."

_Well I'm not. _

"I don't know what to do without you. I never thought something like this would happen. I always thought we'd grow old together." Leonard stopped.

_We still can. I bet I'll wake up soon._

Leonard rose from his spot in the bed suddenly. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled.

_LEONARD! STOP! I KNOW IT'S NOT FAIR!_

He ran over to the window, punching a balloon and knocking over a stack of magazines.

"Dr Hoffstader! Stop!" Emma ran in suddenly. She ran over to Leonard, helping him into the corner chair. "I know it's hard. Don't worry."

"How do you know how hard it is?" Leonard said, the frustration causing his voice to tremble.

"Because my dad was in a coma. For five years." Emma told him quietly. Leonard's eyes widened.

_Emma..._

"Five years? What happ..?" Leonard asked quietly.

"He died. My mom killed him." Emma said hastily. "After the nurse had spent the last year trying to convince her to. That's how I decided to become a nurse. I thought they needed some caring people here."

_Oh Emma..._

"I'll never do that. I promise." Emma promised.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How are you holding up?" Emma asked carefully.

"It's the worst thing I could imagine. I know she's alive, but I can't talk to her, I can't hear her laugh or see her smile. I have to get ready alone every morning. She isn't there to remind me to take my briefcase, or force me to eat some cereal before leaving." Leonard explained.

"I'm sorry. I know that means nothing, but I am sorry. Everything will be ok. I know, deep down, Penny will be ok." Emma explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Penny." Emma greeted. She closed the door quickly behind her, avoiding looking directly at Penny.

_Emma. What happened to your eye? Penny's mind started to race, hoping it wan't what she thought it was._

Emma, of course, ignored her question, and continued her checks.

"Penny, I'm scared." Emma said finally after she was done. She fell into the corner chair, placing her hand in front of her face and avoiding the urge to cry. "George hit me last night. I could tell he had been drinking, and he apologized right away, but I don't know what to do."

_Oh Emma. You can't stay with him anymore._

"You know the worst part?" Emma asked, she couldn't help but let a slight giggle escape from her mouth. "I can't bring myself to leave." Emma let everything go, sobbing into her hands. "I'm sorry, Penny. I have to go."

* * *

_It's been two weeks. Why am I not getting better? How long will I have to be like this? I can hear everything that's going on. I can see it all, I don't know how, but I'm not trying to. I don't want Emma to live with George. I just want her to be safe. I want things to be the way they were. Before the accident last year._

* * *

"Penny?" Leonard entered, placing this week's flowers into the vase. "Oh good, you're still here. I know it sounds stupid, but I had a dream last night." Leonard paused, avoiding looking at Penny, the way Emma had. "It was the worst thing I could imagine. Even worse than this. There was no hope." Leonard continued sadly.

_It's ok. I know, it's scary, but you have to get Emma to stay, I couldn't imagine this without her._

"I thought about the accident last night. I would do anything to make it go away." Leonard admitted quietly. "If I would have just... If I didn't... Everything would be better."

_I just want this all to go away._

"I just want our lives back. Like they were before all of that happened."

* * *

"Do you want pancakes or waffles?" Penny asked from the kitchen with a distorted voice due to the ponytail holder in her mouth. She gathered her hair, tying it back.

"Oh I don't care, I can't eat them anyway." Leonard responded, entering the kitchen.

"Sorry. What's wrong?" Penny asked after a slight pause. "Something's up." Leonard took a deep breath before responding.

"I might have to go on a trip. Seattle. One week." Leonard answered.

"That's all?" Penny asked, trying to keep her slight giggle in her mouth. "The way you were acting someone died."

"Well, it's just, I don't want to leave you, I mean, I know it's going to be four more months but..." Leonard explained.

"Leonard." Penny looked him in the eyes, making sure he was listening. "I am not going to go into labor without you. We still have four months. Four long months. Four very very long months."

"It's not that long."

"It's longer on this end, trust me. All you have to do is listen to my complaining. I have to go through the stuff I'm complaining right now." Penny pointed out. "Go on your trip. Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's over. I quit." Emma said quietly in the middle of her checks. "I don't think I could live without him. I'm sorry, Penny."

_Emma! NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Penny." Emma apologized, stopping everything she was doing and crying into her hands.

"Do you usually cry on your patients?" A male voice taunted, entering the room.

"Hi. Why are you here?" Emma asked the man cautiously.

_Is this him? I will cut his..._

"The guy at the desk said you'd be here." He told her. "I thought you said you quit?"

"I did, but I had to give my two weeks notice..." Emma defended.

"Well you quit, why do you keep coming?"

_This one seems like a winner, he doesn't deserve you, Em._

"I have to, it's my job. They need me, and now..."

"Why don't you leave now." He suggested, a threatening tone in his voice.

_Don't leave with him._

"I can't!" Emma argued. His eye's became dark and angry, and he slapped her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leonard yelled, entering the room. "Who are you?"

_THANK YOU!_

"I'm her husband." He clarified. "Thank God you came just in time, she was threatening to hit me!"

_That's not true, at all. Leonard, please._

"I really think you should leave before I press this emergency button." Leonard threatened. He seemed to know Leonard was telling the truth, he walked over to the door.

"I'll deal with you later." He threatened before slamming the door. The stack of magazines fell over, causing both Emma and Leonard to bend down to pick them up.

"Sorry about that." Emma said. "I make him mad sometimes."

"Emma, right?" Leonard asked, stacking a few of the magazines. Emma looked up from the small stack in her hand.

"Uh, yeah." She replied with a frazzled look at the top issue.

"Emma, that wasn't your fault. Whatever he told you, you didn't do that. None of it. You didn't cause any of it." Leonard convinced.

"I did, I didn't make pancakes this morning, and I know he asked for them, but I was here late last night and I was just too tired to..." Emma couldn't finish her explanation.

"Emma, you have to leave him, he don't deserve you. You don't deserve this. If you don't let me help you I'll call the police." Leonard suggested.

"I can't leave him. I don't believe in divorce." Emma argued back.

"There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?" Leonard asked. Emma took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact.

"I have a baby with him. She's almost one." Emma said quietly. "I can't leave her, because I know if I did..." Emma trailed off.

_Oh._

"Oh." He responded after a brief pause followed by silence. "Well, listen for a second. We could call the police, and let them know about your daughter. It'll be fine."

_Good job. Thank you._

Emma looked as if she wanted to protest, but she held it inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's over, Penny. Everything is over." Emma wailed quietly. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, clearly forgetting who she was talking to.

_It's not. At least people can hear you._

"The police took Opal away from him, and now he's in jail, but I..." Emma stopped suddenly. "I don't know if I can continue this way. I mean, I always knew I wanted my children to grow up with a dad. I failed her."

_Emma, you didn't fail her, you stopped her from growing up with an abusive father._

"You'll never have that problem, Penny." Emma whispered.

_You're right, I won't, because I'll never had kids. I blew my only chance. And now I'll never wake up from this. And Leonard will never stopped blaming himself for everything. _

"I'm sorry. You have bigger problems than I do, love. I'll see you later."

* * *

Leonard entered silently, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked as if he wanted to say something. He took a deep breath before retelling Penny the news.

"Sheldon tried to call me today." He said finally.

_NO! NO! What did you do? You didn't tell him it was ok, did you? No, please tell me he isn't coming here..._

"I didn't answer, and I hope that sent a clear message. He left me a clear message. But his was on my answering machine. Listen." Leonard took his phone out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons before putting it a few feet away from Penny.

"Hi Leonard. I hope you and Penny are doing well. You know who I am, so there's no need for me to tell you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, again. For everything, and i wanted to tell you Amy's pregnant. Please accept my apology, and goodbye. Hopefully not forever." The message ended in a beep.

_How dare he? HOW DARE HE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER ALL THIS, ESPECIALLY ANNOUNCING THAT._

"I don't know if you just heard that, but I know what you'd be thinking. You think he's insane, you're angry, especially because of what he has to say. You don't think it's fair." Leonard guessed. "I agree. It's not."

_It's not fair for me to be here, and for him to be there. He should have been arrested for what he did._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ever left, I'm sorry he was there and I wasn't! Everyday I want to take it all back! But I can't. And I have to live with that. And I have to live with the reason you're here. I have to live with the thought that you might not ever wake up, and it's all my fault. I DID THIS TO YOU!" Leonard's tone of voice raised to an unusually loud level.

_YOU DIDN'T DO EITHER OF THOSE THINGS! NEITHER OF THEM ARE YOUR FAULT! YOU DID YOUR BEST TO STOP BOTH OF THEM! STOP IT!_

"I'm sorry." Leonard rose from his place on the bed, exiting as fast as he could from the room.

* * *

"Penny, Penny, Penny?" Sheldon knocked.

"What?" Penny called from the living room. "Just come in." Sheldon listened to her request, entering her and Leonard's apartment. "What's that?" Penny asked, pointing to the bottle of pills in his hand.

"Are you taking any prenatal vitamins?" Sheldon asked, ignoring her question.

"When I remember, I take the ones on the counter." Penny answered, pointing to the bottle of vitamins on the counter. Sheldon seemed to ignore her, walking over to the bottle she pointed to. He immediately picked it up, reading the ingredients.

"This is what you've been taking?" Sheldon wondered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with them?" Penny tried and failed at keeping exasperation from her voice.

"They don't contain vitamin C." Sheldon answered.

"Why is that important?"

"It's essential to fetal brain development. My mother took it when I was in her womb."

"Ok, whatever. If I take it, will that make you leave?" Penny asked.

"Yes. But it's very important to take it daily." Sheldon instructed.

"Great, bye." Penny waved.


	6. Chapter 6

"I met someone yesterday! How crazy is that?" Emma asked, bursting into the room, sporting the biggest smile Penny had ever seen from her.

_Aw, Em, I'm so happy for you! _

"I know it's insane, with the whole George thing a few weeks ago, but I think he could be the guy I've wanted all my life." Emma announced, sitting on her chair. "I met him when I was picking up Opal from her daycare center. I was still in my uniform, and I probably looked like a mess. His name is Rick, and he has a daughter named Liz, who is three. His wife died last year. We're going to Olive Garden Friday."

_Emma! This is great, I'm so happy! I think we all needed something to be happy about. It's been really, well, gloomy lately._

* * *

"But I know the girl inside that room!" A familiar voice argued outside the door.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, and I don't have her husband's permission to let you in." Emma argued back.

"Who are you? I'm her husband and her ex roommate." He reported.

_Oh my God. No. No. NO!_

"I'm sorry, it's just policy." Emma informed him.

_Emma since when did you care about... OH! _

"You don't understand. I live in California. I drove a long way to come here." Sheldon told her.

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to leave before I call security."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why are you here?" Leonard's voice appeared into the mix.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, and I regret what I did." Sheldon replied.

"Want me to call security?" Emma asked.

"No it's ok, Emma."

"Is that her nurse?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, why?" Leonard countered.

"No matter. Are you going to let me see Penny or not?"

"No. After what you did, did you really expect me to do that, after all of this? Penny wouldn't want you in there. Now go away before I do something I'll regret." Leonard threatened.

"Like moving to Seattle?"

* * *

"Welcome back!" Penny greeted.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Leonard told her. "Sheldon didn't bother you too much, did he?"

"Eh, it wasn't terrible. He came over once, he wanted me to take some pill." She informed him.

"What pills?" Leonard asked, with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, just those on the counter, why?" Penny wondered, her voice still cheerful. Leonard got up from his spot on the couch, walking over to the bottle and reading the label with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Vitamin C?" He asked cautiously, his voice shaky. "How long have you been taking these?"

"Tell me what is wrong. Now." Penny demanded.

"Penny. Vitamin C is known to cause miscarriage." Leonard said carefully. Penny sank into her seat, letting tears stream down her face.

"Oh my God." Penny whispered. "I killed my baby."

"Penny, it might not have worked, you don't know for sure, it's ok. Sometimes these take five or more days to work..."

"Do you not understand what's going on? She's dead! And it's my fault." Penny yelled.

"We don't know that. Let's just go to the hospital, and it'll be ok, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She shot back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Penny!" Emma greeted.

_Hi Emma._

"I'm sorry about the drama with that man. Did Leonard tell you about that? I'm sure he did."

_No, it's ok, I heard everything, he didn't have to. _

Emma didn't say anything for a few minuets, which was unusual for her. "What happened, with him?"

_Em, sweetie, you don't want to know. _

"Could I ask Leonard? Would that be ok?" Emma asked cautiously.

_No, please don't. He still blames himself for this and that._

"Never mind. I'll be back later."

_Emma, is something wrong?_

* * *

"Bernadette was here." Leonard informed Penny. "She thought that if we let Sheldon come, she'd be able to. Then I had to explain to her that we didn't let Sheldon come, and that I didn't want to deal with any of them right now."

_Bernadette? I haven't seen her in months... She used to be my best friend._

"I got a promotion, by the way." Leonard offered.

_Congratulations!_

"I thought we needed some good news right now. But it's ok. It's going to be ok."

* * *

"It's all my fault. If I didn't listen to Sheldon, she'd still..." Penny trailed off, hoping her tears weren't visible.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It's not your fault at all. We both know who's fault this is, and it's not yours." Leonard assured.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Penny accused. Leonard didn't answer, looking down at the floor. "How do you figure it's your fault?"

"I left. I had a horrible feeling something would go wrong, but I went anyway."

"It was a business trip! You couldn't not go!" Penny could feel her frustration build.

"Mr and Mrs Hoffstader?" The doctor entered.

"Yes? What is it?" Penny asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry to tell you that..." He kept talking, but Penny couldn't hear what he was saying. She knew what it was.

"Thanks." Leonard said, dismissing him. The doctor nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Well, it's official. It's over." Penny said quietly.

"It's ok. I know the doctor said something was damaged, but it's ok. We could keep trying. If you can't have a baby, that doesn't make you less of a woman."

"I know, it's just hard to think I could never have children. You know? You always grow up thinking you'll have kids. Now I can't do that." Penny admitted.

"We can always adopt. We can do this. We've gone through worse, and we'll make it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheldon, what did you do?" Penny demanded. Sheldon didn't answer, instead ignoring her information request.

"Tea?" Sheldon offered, as calm as normal.

"I don't want tea, I want answers!" Penny demanded. "And if you don't give them to me, I will slowly murder you in your sleep."

"Penny?" Leonard appeared in the doorway of Sheldon's apartment. "I've been looking for you. What's going on?"

"He did it on purpose, Sheldon did." Penny yelled.

"Sheldon, is that true?" Leonard asked, using every nerve in his body to control his anger.

"Well, not particularly. All I did was secure my mental well being." Sheldon informed them. Penny balled her fists, lunging at Sheldon. She grabbed his t shirt, balling it up at the shoulders.

"What?" She growled. "Did you kill her?" Leonard rushed over, pulling Penny off of Sheldon. She immediately started hyperventilating, allowing herself to be led out of the apartment.

* * *

"Sheldon and Amy found out they're having a girl."

_Woo hoo for them. Hopefully it won't mess with Sheldon's mental well-being._

Leonard's face was frozen in disbelief. He couldn't stop staring at Penny, a strange look on his face.

_What?_

Leonard didn't take his eyes off Penny, and managed to do so while walking over to the nurse call button. Emma entered the room a few minuets later.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked frantically. Leonard didn't answer for a second, shaking his head.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think I heard her say something a few minuets ago. It might have just been my imagination, It's dumb."

"No, no it's not! Sometimes this happens. It's a really good sign! Were you looking at her when you heard her?" Emma questioned.

"No, that's what makes it crazy." Leonard laughed to himself at his foolishness.

"What did she say?"

"I think she said 'Hopefully it won't mess with Sheldon's well being'."

"Is that something she would say?" Emma asked, pure joy leaking in her voice. "It's weird to think that all this time I've talked to her, but I don't really know her!"

"Does this mean she's going to wake up?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but it's a good sign!"

* * *

"So. Seattle." Penny said.

"Yep. Seattle." Leonard comfirmed. "That's where the job is. I wanted to surprise you, but that's where I went. What do you think?"

"When can we leave?" Penny asked excitedly.

"As soon as we can pack."

"Alright. Then let's start packing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi, Penny!" Emma greeted with her usual cheeriness.

_Morning, Emma._

"I really hope her words the other day mean something. I have to be honest, I haven't really dealt with that before, but I felt like Leonard could use a little hope."

_Thanks. He does, he always needs a lot._

"You know, he really loves you. I hope you never forget that."

_Trust me, I never will again._

"Do you have any children, Penny?"

_Once, I did._

"I didn't think so. Leonard's never mentioned any, anyways." Emma continued.

_He would have been such a good dad._

* * *

"Isn't it a little weird that all of a sudden Sheldon wants to be a part of our lives?" Leonard wondered. "What do you think his reasoning is?"

_I think that it's hormonal Amy that wants to make up, not him. _

"I think it's more Amy than him." Leonard's thought was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door. "Don't worry I'll get it." Leonard left his place on the edge of the bed, tripping over a cord on the way to the door. Suddenly, the room was filled with loud beeping noises that weren't present a few moments ago. Leonard frantically searched for whatever he had unplugged, and replugged it in. He waited a few seconds in silence for the beeping to stop before running out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, spotting him from across the hall.

"I almost killed her."

"It's ok. Stay right here, I'll be right back." Emma opened Penny's door, stepping inside. "Penny?" Emma walked over to the bed, peering over Penny. Penny's eyes slowly opened, looking up at Emma.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"You're at Maple General Hospital in Seattle, Washington. I'm Emma Thomas, I've been your nurse for the last five months." Emma explained.

"I remember you, Hi Emma." Penny said, still half awake. "Wait, five months? That's a long time."

"Yes. It is. Don't worry, you didn't miss much."

"Where's my husband?" Penny asked.

"Leonard's outside, do you want me to get him?" Penny nodded, and Emma entered the hallway.

"I think you might want to come inside." Emma prompted. Leonard stopped and looked at her mid- pace.

"What did I do now?" He asked hopelessly.

"Something amazing!" Emma exclaimed, motioning him into the room. Leonard finally listened, entering the room with Penny and Emma.

"Sweetie, you have to have more confidence in yourself." Penny remarked, in an upright position in the hospital bed. Leonard ran over as fast as he could, kissing her.

"I never thought I could do that again." He admitted.

"I've got some patients to attend to. Have fun, but not too much fun." Emma remarked, closing the door.

* * *

"Penny, how did you get here? I mean, what caused you to enter the coma? They never told me." Emma asked.

"I was driving to pick something up for Leonard, he had told me he needed it at work. I think it was something dumb like AA batteries, but he couldn't leave, and I told him I could get them. The last thing I remember is pulling into the middle of an intersection. Leonard told me yesterday that a drunk driver ran a red light was what they told him. He walked away fine, and unharmed, and I'm lucky to walk away with four months of my life gone." Penny explained.

"Wow." Emma responded. "Is that why he blamed himself?" Penny nodded.

"As dumb as it is, he's good at that."

"How weird is it that you're being discharged tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Really weird. To see the sun, go home again. It'll be amazing."

* * *

**AN: **I will be continuing this story, trust me, I have a lot in store ;) Plus I thought I owed you a quick coma explination *cough, SRAM, cough cough*


	10. Chapter 10

"It's weird that this is goodbye for us..." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know. You were one of the two people I trusted while I was in that bed. One of the two people who knew I could hear them." Penny added.

"I never thought I'd ever be able to get to know you, I always thought our conversations would be one sided." Emma laughed. "Without you and Leonard, I'd still be with George." Emma stopped laughing. "I'm gonna miss you, Penny. Goodbye, for now."

"Bye, Emma."

* * *

"Well." Penny said, sitting on what used to be her side of the bed.

"Well." Leonard replied.

"This is weird. Not being in that bed. It's a good weird, though. I like it."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I missed our apartment, I missed my life. I miss the way things used to be." Penny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She left her spot on the bed assuming it was just another neighbor asking if their electricity was out too (it was). Penny answered the door. "Look, our electricity is out too, I'm sorry, this is a really bad..." Penny started her train of thought without looking at who stood before her. Sheldon and Amy. "What do you want?"

"To come inside. It's a bad storm, like you said." Amy replied. Penny's eyes wandered to Amy's enlarged stomach, forcing her to look away, fighting the "that should have been me" thoughts.

"Is that the people from 2B? Tell them ours is out too and no matter how many times they come over that won't change." Leonard yelled from the bedroom.

"It's definitely not the people from 2B." Penny yelled back.

"Well then who is it..?" Leonard emerged from the bedroom, cutting off his thought when he saw the two. Penny shot him an sos look. "Oh."

"Can we come in?" Amy asked again. Penny didn't reply at first, but then slowly nodded. They both ran inside before Leonard could protest or Penny could change her mind. Penny shut the door behind them.

"Sit." Penny offered. They agreed, choosing places on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Leonard asked bluntly. Penny was shocked at his assertiveness, and it appeared Sheldon and Amy were, too.

"We want to make things right." Amy said finally.

"You understand that's not something easy to right?" Penny asked. Amy nodded.

"We're going to do everything we can, whatever it takes." Amy told them.

"Are you sure this isn't something that Amy wants? Because she's the only one talking." Leonard snapped.

"No. I want my friend back." Sheldon responded.

"Listen, I appreciate you both coming all the way up here, but it's getting late. I'm sorry, but right now, we just need some space." Penny said. "Goodnight."


End file.
